Missing Princess
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place after 'The Outlaw Princess', Teagan was captured by the stranger. She then finds out Kira and her brother, Shadow Hedgehog was behind it. What does the pair want from her? What will happen to her? And will Sonic and Sonette save her in time or will Kira and Shadow finally win? – M to be safe/human Sonic Characters
1. Chapter 1

Hanging in a dark cell is Princess Teagan. Her wrist are bounded by chains, hanging her at least a mater off the ground. Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes. The stranger has her. She never did get his name. Teagan has no idea how long she has been hanging here for, but her whole body screams in pain. He has tortured her. She wanted out of here, she wanted Sonic and Sonette, but no one has come for her. Teagan sighs as she remembers when the stranger taking her.

"_Sorry, but we are close." Rouge said as Sonette stands up and pulls Rouge back. This man has darkness in him. The stranger chuckles as he draws his sword and a fireball appear in his other hand. Rouge gasp in horror._

"_Stay behind me Rouge." Sonette tells her as she grabs her weapon. Knuckles hands Nathan to Rosie, then stands up with Sonic and Teagan. Teagan grabs her bow and a normal arrow, pointing at the stranger as Knuckles and Sonic grab the swords. Tails and Rosie hides under the table._

"_Don't worry, I'll make this quick." the stranger said._

"_What do you want?" Sonette asks._

"_Princess Teagan Fox." the stranger replies and Teagan looks at him shock. _

"_I don't think so!" Sonic shouts._

"_Well then, we'll do this the hard way." the stranger said and Teagan takes a deep breath. The stranger knocks Sonic and Knuckles back. Sonette goes to attacked, but was thrown out the window. Teagan shoots an arrow, but the strangers catches it, then breaks it. _

"_Rouge, grab Rosie, Tails and Nathan and run." Teagan tells her as she grabs an ice arrow and shoots again. The stranger catches it and his hand freezes. He groans in pain as he walks back. Rouge grabs Tails and Rosie, then run to the back door. Teagan shoots him again with another ice arrow and the stranger jumps out of the way, then throws a fireball at Teagan. Teagan was thrown back and gasp in pain._

"_Teagan!" Sonic calls and Teagan saw the stranger standing over her. She saw bright amber eyes staring at her. Sonette jumps on his back and stabs him in the shoulder. The stranger grabs Sonette by her hair and throws her. Teagan crawls over to Sonette to see she was unconscious. She then looks back to watch Sonic and Knuckles try to fight the stranger, but both were thrown into a wall, knocked out cold. Teagan grabs an ice arrow. She stands up and goes to stab the stranger, but he grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm and Teagan cries out in pain as she drops the arrow._

"_I win." the stranger said and Teagan look at him with pure fear in her eyes. Then the stranger knocks Teagan down and drags her out by her foot. Teagan moans as she looks up to see the other still unconscious._

'_Someone, help.' Teagan thought as everything slowly went black._

Teagan sighs as she looks up at her wrists. They hurt. Teagan moves as she tries to make it hurt less, but it didn't work, it just made them sting more. Teagan sighs as she shakes her head. She missed the others, she even misses the sunlight and the moonlight since there is no windows here. She has no idea if it's day, night, sunny, cloudy, raining. It was cold though. Then he walks in, the stranger. He has light brown hair and is wearing a black shirt, brown pants and brown boots. He kicks a box over and stands up on it. Teagan sighs as she looks away. She didn't want to look at him. The stranger chuckles as he walks back.

"Still giving me the silent treatment are we." the stranger said and Teagan sighs. The stranger walks back with one of Teagan's dagger. He then stands on the box and cuts her arm. Teagan moans in pain and the stranger chuckles.

'Why does he find my pain so amusing?' Teagan thought.

"Let's try something new today. We aren't too worry about your father attacking us since no one knows we have you." the stranger explains and Teagan sighs. "Tell me about your friends, Sonette the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog." the stranger tells her. Teagan looks at him shock and the stranger chuckles as he walks back. He then grabs two wanted poster, it was for Sonette and Sonic. "Sonette is a beautiful girl, beautiful eyes." the stranger said smiling.

"Leave her alone!" Teagan shouts and the stranger chuckles.

"Or what?" the stranger asks.

"You touch Sonette and I will kill you, you… you… you sicko." Teagan tells him and the stranger chuckles.

"Oh that cute." the stranger said as he sits the posters down. Teagan sighs as she looks away. "Is she single?" the stranger then asks.

"Go away." Teagan whispers.

"I'll take that's a yes." the stranger said walking up to Teagan and looks at him.

"She wouldn't date the likes of you and she deserves better than you." Teagan tells him and the stranger place the blade under Teagan's chin. Teagan whimpers in fear. Was he finally going to kill her? The stranger chuckles, seeing the pure fear in Teagan's lust red eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" Teagan asks.

"I ask the questions here." the stranger tells Teagan who looks away.

"I want to go home." Teagan whispers.

"Oh I know sweetie, you want to be with your friends." the stranger said standing on the box and clamps Teagan's chin, making Teagan look at him. Teagan has tears in her eyes. "But they aren't coming for you, it's been 20 days princess. No one is coming." the stranger tells Teagan who looks at him shock.

"No, lies!" Teagan shouts as she kicks him back and the stranger chuckles. "Lies!" Teagan shouts again. The stranger walks over to the table and grabs some more chains. He walks over and Teagan sighs as her legs were chained up. She didn't fight it, what was the point? The stranger walks back and Teagan looks up. The chains were heavy, more weight on her wrist, weight she didn't need. The stranger chuckles and Teagan looks at him.

"Should have been a good little princess and you wouldn't be in this mess." the stranger tells her. Teagan breaks down in tears, she can't spend another day up here.

"Please, let me down." Teagan begs.

"I'll think about it, we'll see if you are a good girl tomorrow." the stranger said walking out.

"Please!" Teagan screams and sighs. She wanted down, she wanted out, she wanted home with Sonette and Sonic. Teagan sighs, it was so cold here. She wanted Sonic to keep her warm. 'Sonic!' Teagan cries in her mind. She wanted him now more than ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Teagan wakes up to a loud bang and looks up weakly to see the stranger. The stranger chuckles and Teagan sighs.

"Please… please let me down." Teagan begs.

"You really are a mess." the stranger said. He then walks behind Teagan who whimpers in fear. She then felt the chain holding her wrists move so she looks up to see him unlocking the lock. Once unlock, Teagan drops to the ground and cries out in pain. She looks at her wrist to see them bruised and red. Teagan sighs, has she really been hanging there for 20 days? Teagan sighs, he has left her to stay in her own… Teagan shakes her head before she could finish that thought. She looks up to see the stranger who chuckles as two servants walks in. "Clean her up, Prince Shadow is coming." the stranger tells the servants and walks off. The servants grab Teagan, dragging her out.

'Sh-Shadow.' Teagan thought scared. Shadow has been trying to kill Teagan's father for years. Teagan was cleaned up, bathed and was given clean clothes. Teagan is now wearing a red silk ball gown dress with a square neck, angel sleeves and flared bottom that goes to her ankles, white silk gloves, black flats and a gold v-shaped tiara that goes across her forehead with an emerald green gem in the middle. Teagan was then taken to a room and locked in. Teagan walks to the window and place her hand on her belly. 'Where am I?' Teagan thought. Then she heard the door open so she quickly looks back to see the stranger with a two servant. The servants had Teagan's meal and they sat it on the table. Teagan sighs as the stranger walks over.

"Leave us." the stranger tells the servant who bows and walks out. Teagan walks back.

"Get away from me." Teagan whispers as she goes to walk pass, but the stranger pins Teagan against the wall. Teagan gasp in pain as the stranger grabs her wrists.

"Don't be like that." the stranger said and Teagan sighs.

"Who are you?" Teagan asks.

"I'm surprise you don't know, your family destroyed my life." the stranger tells Teagan.

"I don't know, who are you?" Teagan asks.

"Think harder." the stranger said.

"I don't know." Teagan cries and the stranger lets Teagan go.

"Eat." the stranger tells Teagan as he walks out. Teagan walks over and sighs as she sits down and starts eating. She was hungry. The stranger did bring Teagan some food, bread and water. That's all she was given. She was enjoying the hot meal. Once done, the stranger walks in with a servant who grabbed Teagan's dishes. "You were hungry." the stranger said and Teagan stands up.

"I have nothing to say to you." Teagan said.

"Of course you don't, Shadow would like to see you." the stranger said walking out and Teagan sighs. Then Shadow walks in. He has black hair with red strips, crimson red eyes and is wearing a red shirt, black pants, a brown belt and brown boots. Shadow chuckles as he walks up to Teagan who looks away.

"Prince Shadow." Teagan whispers.

"Princess Teagan." Shadow said. Teagan looks at Shadow and sighs.

"What do you want Shadow?" Teagan asks and Shadow chuckles.

"You." Shadow replies. Teagan looks at him shock as she slowly walks back.

"Sorry, I'm taken." Teagan tells him as Shadow stars walking up to her. Teagan then runs into the wall as Shadow walks right up to her. He then grabs her hips to make sure she doesn't run. Teagan whimpers in fear, she rather be hanging in that cell than here.

"Don't be like that." Shadow said.

"Get off me." Teagan said as she tries to push Shadow away, but fails. Shadow chuckles and Teagan sighs. "I am not going anywhere with you." Teagan tells him as she finally pushed him back. Then Kira walks in and Teagan looks at her shock. "K-Kira." Teagan said walking away from Shadow.

"I said I got this sis." Shadow said.

"Sis." Teagan said shock. That explains why Shadow has been trying to kill Teagan's father. Kira chuckles.

"He's the 17th child." Kira tells Teagan who walks away.

"Stay away from me." Teagan tells them.

"Shadow, I need a moment with her." Kira tells Shadow.

"Don't hurt her." Shadow tells her as he walks out. Kira chuckles and Teagan sighs as she turns her back to Kira.

"Stay away." Teagan tells her.

"Oh Teagan, you should have saw this coming." Kira said.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Teagan asks.

"Because you destroyed my plan so now, we have to go with our backup plan." Kira tells her. "You." Kira adds and Teagan sighs.

"Leave me alone." Teagan tells her.

"I know you are hurt, upset." Kira said as she walks up to Teagan, wrapping her arms around the young princess. Teagan goes into shock as she looks back and Kira smiles.

"You just don't get it, you took everything from me." Teagan tells her.

"And we are going to give you something, something amazing." Kira tells her. Teagan looks away scared.

"Please, let me go." Teagan begs. Kira smiles as she lets Teagan go and walks out. Teagan sighs as she looks back. What did she mean? Teagan sighs as she looks out the window. It was getting late and she was tired. Then Shadow walks in and Teagan sighs. "Go away." Teagan tells him as she cross her arms.

"I don't think so." Shadow said, walking up to Teagan who sighs.

"It's late, I would like to rest." Teagan pleads and Shadow smiles as he clamps Teagan's chin, then kiss her on the lips.

"You will be mine." Shadow tells her as he lets Teagan go and walks out. Teagan sighs as she place her finger on her lips. Teagan sighs as she takes her tiara off and lies down. She smiles, the bed was so softly, it was perfect. She then saw the stranger walks in and sighs.

"Can't a princess sleep?" Teagan asks as the stranger walks over.

"Only if the princess has been good." the stranger replies and Teagan sighs.

"Please." Teagan pleads and the stranger chuckles.

"I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." the stranger said walking out and Teagan sighs. She was not going to like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Teagan wakes up and smiles. It felt good to sleep in a bed and a great night sleep. She then saw Shadow walks in and sighs. Teagan sits up and rubs her neck.

"I have come to collect you for breakfast." Shadow tells her as he walks over. Teagan sighs as she stands up and grabs her tiara, putting it on. Shadow puts his hand out and Teagan cross her arms. "Don't be like that." Shadow said.

"I want nothing to do with you." Teagan tells him. "Lead the way." Teagan then said and Shadow starts walking. Teagan follows him with her head down. She really wanted nothing to do with him. They head to the dining hall to see the stranger and Kira with 18 other people. Teagan saw two seats left next to Kira. Teagan sighs. They walk over and Teagan sat next to Kira while Shadow sat on the other side of Teagan. Kira smiles.

"I'm glad you can join us, Princess Teagan." a voice said. Teagan looks at the head of the table to see an older man with grey hair and yellow eyes. "Do you know who I am?" the man asks and Teagan shakes her head. "Of course, well then. Let me introduces myself. I am King Thomas and you know my son quiet well, Liam." Thomas introduces. Teagan looks at Liam, he was the stranger. He was a prince and she knows his name too well.

"Now you know who I am, you see why I said you should know me." Liam said.

"I do." Teagan whispers. They were given their breakfast and Teagan sighs. Then a cup was place down in front of her and Teagan starts eating. She needs her strength. Teagan after she finished eating, she grabs the drink and drinks it. Shadow smiles at her. Shadow then place his hand on Teagan's leg and Teagan sighs as she moves closer to Kira. Kira smiles.

"What is it?" Kira asks softly and Teagan sighs as she looks down. "It's okay Teagan." Kira assures her. After breakfast, Kira took Teagan back to the room. Teagan sighs as she walks to the window and sighs. Why was this happening to her? She then turns around to see Shadow.

"What do you want?" Teagan asks as Shadow walks over to her.

"You will be mine." Shadow tells her.

"No." Teagan said and Shadow chuckles.

"Trust me, by the end of the day, you will be my wife." Shadow tells her.

"Not going to happen." Teagan tells him.

"Just wait and see." Shadow said and Teagan sighs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Teagan asks.

"To get back at your father. He has killed so many people, people with magic. He can't get away with this" Shadow explains and Teagan sighs.

"I know what my father has done, but I am not like him." Teagan tells him.

"Oh I know, I have been watching you." Shadow tells her.

"What?" Teagan said shock and Shadow chuckles. Teagan sighs as she cross her arms.

"Creep, get out already." Teagan tells him and Shadow smiles. Teagan then moans as her legs gave way and Shadow catches her. Teagan clings to Shadow. She couldn't stand. Her legs were like jelly. Shadow chuckles and Teagan looks at him. "What did you do to me?" Teagan asks.

"As I said, you will be my wife." Shadow tells her.

"What did you do!?" Teagan asks and Shadow smiles.

"Nothing much, just a paralyses position." Shadow replies and Teagan sighs.

"When?" Teagan asks.

"That drink you had with breakfast." Shadow replies and Teagan looks at him shock. Teagan then goes limps in Shadow's arms. Shadow chuckles as he pick Teagan up, carrying her to the bed. Teagan sighs as she stares at Shadow who smiles at her. Teagan couldn't move, couldn't speak, she wanted to scream for help, but couldn't. Shadow chuckles as he hovers over Teagan.

'No, please, no.' Teagan thought.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful those eyes of yours are?" Shadow said and Teagan moans. "Shh." Shadow said and Teagan felt tears in her eyes. "If you just had said yes, we wouldn't be here." Shadow tells her.

'Sonic, where are you?' Teagan thought as Shadow starts kissing her neck. She wanted to hit him. Shadow smiles as he undoes Teagan's dress. Teagan went red. 'Stop.' Teagan cries and Shadow smiles as he takes Teagan's dress off. Shadow scans Teagan's naked body. Teagan felt a shiver, it was cold.

"What's the matter, cold are we?" Shadow asks and Teagan sighs.

'Why is he doing this to me?' Teagan thought. They then heard a knock on the door and Shadow sighs as he gets up and walks over. Shadow opens the door to see Kira.

"Shadow." Kira said walking in. "Good, make sure you go gentle on that poor girl." Kira tells him.

"Really Kira." Shadow said crossing his arms. Kira chuckles as she walks over to Teagan, sitting by her. Teagan whimpers in fear and Kira place a finger on Teagan's lips.

"Shh, it will be alright my dear." Kira tells her as Shadow walks over.

"Why are you here?" Shadow asks.

"Checking in on you two." Kira replies as she gets up and heads out. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the guards keep the doors lock till you come out." Kira tells Shadow, then walks out.

"Sisters." Shadow said as he kneels over Teagan. Teagan sighs and Shadow chuckles. "So where were we?" Shadow asks and Teagan closes her eyes.

'Sonic, Sonette, someone, save me!' Teagan thought.

"Still praying someone will come through those doors." Shadow said and Teagan opens her eyes. "How can they save you when they are looking in all the wrong places?" Shadow asks and Teagan sighs.

'No one is coming.' Teagan thought and Shadow chuckles as he takes his shirts off and place his hand on either side of Teagan's head. Teagan went red and Shadow smiles.

"This is going to be fun." Shadow said and Teagan whimpers in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

Teagan was lying in bed, still unable to move. Shadow left her. He covered her with the blankets and left after he… he was done with her. Teagan was in tears, she wanted to move, but the only thing she can move is her fingers. Still, the position is wearing off. Soon she will be able to move again. Teagan sighs, she sees what Shadow meant by her being his wife by the end of the day. How cans he go back to Sonic after this? Teagan closes her eyes, it doesn't matter because she's not going home. She then heard someone walk in so she opens her eyes and sighs as she saw Shadow hovering next to her.

"Still can't move I see." Shadow said and Teagan sighs. Shadow walks away and Teagan takes a deep breath. "Don't worry, it should wear off soon." Shadow tells her.

'Not soon enough.' Teagan thought.

"You will marry me." Shadow tells her and Teagan sighs. Shadow walks over and sits next to her.

'What choice to I have now?' Teagan asks herself as she looks away. Shadow clamps her chin and makes her look at him. Shadow then smiles as he kiss Teagan. Teagan sighs.

"That's what I thought." Shadow said as Kira walks in. "Kira." Shadow said smiling.

"Can she move yet?" Kira asks.

"No, not yet." Shadow replies.

"Then help me dress her." Kira tells him and Shadow nods. Shadow helps Teagan up who sighs. Kira puts the dress on Teagan who moans. Teagan managed to put her arms in the sleeves and Kira smiles. "She's getting stronger." Kira said.

"Good." Shadow said as he puts Teagan's tiara on. Teagan clings to Shadow's shoulder as she tries to stand. Shadow smiles.

"Make she has her strength back before you come out." Kira tells him as she walks to the door. "Father is here." Kira adds walking out and Teagan looks at Shadow shock. The dark king is here.

"That's right, he has my mother's ring and you will say yes in front of him." Shadow tells her and Teagan sighs. If he's doing this in front of the dark king, she has to say yes. He would kill her or her friends if she says no.

"I-is it true he sold his soul to stay young?" Teagan asks softly and Shadow chuckles.

"Well not young, he did it when he was 57. He's old, but at least he doesn't look 100 years old, my mother did the same as well." Shadow explains and Teagan sighs. Shadow kiss Teagan on the lips. "Can you walk?" Shadow asks.

"I don't know." Teagan replies softly, she's barely got her voice back. Shadow walks in front of Teagan, still holding her up and Teagan looks at him. Shadow takes a step back and Teagan takes one forward. She can just walk, though she needs Shadow's help. Shadow links arms with Teagan and the pair slowly start walking. They walk into the throne room to see Kira, Thomas and Liam with an older man. He has grey hair, green eyes and is wearing a black shirt, grey pants and brown boots.

"Here they are now Mephiles." Thomas said and Mephiles looks over.

"I don't believe it." Mephiles said, walking over and Teagan sighs.

"She is still a little weak." Shadow tells his father. Mephiles chuckles.

"Will she say yes?" Mephiles asks.

"She will." Shadow replies as he lets Teagan go. Teagan sighs, at least she can stand on her own. Teagan then takes her gloves off and sighs. Mephiles grabs her hands and got a better look at Teagan's bruise wrists.

"Please, they still hurt." Teagan pleads and Mephiles looks at Liam.

"I told you we had her hanging in a cell." Thomas tells Mephiles.

"Why haven't you gotten a healer to heal her?" Mephiles asks.

"We haven't got her to do it yet, we weren't sure if Teagan will say yes. If she said no, she would have gone straight up." Liam explains and Teagan looks at him shock. If she said no, she would be back in that dark cold cell. She can't go back there, she can't. Mephiles looks at Teagan, then lets her hands go. Teagan sighs.

"They just sting a bit, they are fine." Teagan whispers. Shadow walks over and Mephiles smiles as Kira walks over.

"Shadow." Kira said, handing a gold ring over. Teagan looks at Shadow who grabs Teagan's left hand.

"Teagan, will you marry me?" Shadow asks.

"Yes." Teagan replies with a smile and Shadow slides the ring on. Teagan looks at it. It was beautiful. Mephiles chuckles and Teagan looks at him.

"Shall we have the wedding here?" Mephiles asks.

"That would be amazing, I'll get the rest of the family." Kira said walking off.

"Liam, tell the servants we have a wedding to organise." Thomas tells Liam who walks off.

'I hope I did the right thing.' Teagan thought.

"Come on Teagan." Shadow said and the pair walks off.

"How many people are in your family?" Teagan asks softly.

"Well I'm the youngest, but if you want to add my siblings' partners and kids… that's 30… and… around 62 of us all up." Shadow replies and Teagan looks at him shock. "Well 63 if you want to add Ajay." Shadow adds and Teagan sighs. "And you, 64." Shadow adds.

"Why do you want me?" Teagan asks.

"Why, because you are beautiful, plus to make your father pay." Shadow replies and Teagan sighs. "Would rather be hanging in that dark cold cell?" Shadow asks.

"I… no, please don't make me go back there." Teagan pleads as Kira walks in.

"The rest of the family should be here tomorrow." Kira tells them.

"Great." Shadow said and Teagan sighs. Two was bad enough, how is going to get through with the whole family. "What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Nervous." Teagan replies and Shadow chuckles.

"You'll be fine." Shadow tells her and Teagan sighs as she walks to the window. She needed air and knows she can't leave this room.

"You know, if you swear you won't run off, we can't let you walk around." Kira tells her and Teagan sighs. The ring now ties her to Shadow, she needs at least able to walk around.

"I swear, please don't leave me lock in this room." Teagan begs as she walks to Kira who smiles.

"I'll see what I can do." Kira said walking out and Teagan sighs.

"Please don't leave me in here, I promise I won't leave or even try to." Teagan promised Shadow who chuckles as he walks in front of Teagan, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulls her close.

"You also need to promise you won't fight me." Shadow tells her.

"Okay, I promise." Teagan said and Shadow kiss her, Teagan place her hands on Shadow's chest. Shadow then breaks the kiss and Teagan rest her head on Shadow's shoulder. She has no choice, she is stuck with Shadow. All she could think about was Sonic and Sonette. She knows they are going to be mad at her, but she's scared. She doesn't want to be put back in that cell, she doesn't want to be tortured and she doesn't want to be lock away again, not again. Teagan closes her eyes and Shadow smiles. He has won, Teagan is his.

'Soon my dear, you will carry my child.' Shadow thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Teagan moans as she wakes up to find herself in Shadow's arms. Teagan sighs, all they did yesterday was practices Teagan's manners. Kira said Teagan has been hanging out with peasant and bandits and needed to be reminded. Teagan sighs. She didn't want to do this. She wanted to be anywhere else but here, but she is stuck. She then felt Shadow moves and sighs as she looks at him. Shadow smiles and Teagan looks away.

"Morning." Shadow said smiling.

"Morning." Teagan whispers. Shadow chuckles as he gets up and Teagan sits up.

"I'll send a servant to help you get ready." Shadow said walking out. Then Kira walks in, ready and holding a red dress.

"Come on." Kira tells her. Teagan sighs as she gets up and Kira helps her get dress. It was a red silk dress that hugs her figure with a halter design and has long bell sleeves and goes to the ground, black flats and her tiara.

"At least you remembered my favourite colour." Teagan said.

"Of course I did, I did try to get to know you Teagan." Kira tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I don't really like the whole design." Teagan admits.

"Don't worry, it is fine." Kira tells her and Teagan nods. "Now come on, breakfast should be ready." Kira said.

"Okay." Teagan said and the pair start walking.

"Remember, head held high." Kira tells her and Teagan nods. She can't let Kira down. She gets a bad feeling if she makes a wrong move. They walk into the dining hall to see Shadow waiting with the others. Teagan sits down next to Shadow who smiles at her. Kira sat on the other side of Teagan as they got their breakfast. Teagan looks at Kira who nods. Teagan then starts eating. After breakfast, Teagan and Shadow heads out. Shadow took Teagan out to the garden and Teagan sighs.

"You look amazing." Shadow said.

"Thanks." Teagan whispers.

"Soon the rest of my family will be here." Shadow starts and Teagan sighs.

"I don't like this." Teagan tells him.

"I know, but you will be fine." Shadow tells her and Teagan sighs, but nods. Later, the rest of Shadow's family showed up. Teagan kept a tight grip on Shadow's arm, scared to be left alone. Shadow couldn't stop smiling at he introduces Teagan to his family. Teagan stayed silent as much as she could. As the day went on, Teagan stayed with Shadow. She didn't want to, but she didn't want to go back to that room. Shadow and Teagan were standing by a window and Teagan sighs as she looks away from Shadow.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"I need to know, Sonette and Sonic, are they okay? Are they alive?" Teagan asks.

"Yes and their friends, they are looking for you, but they won't find you." Shadow explains.

"I just needed to know." Teagan whispers and Shadow smiles.

"Mother." Shadow then said and Teagan looks back. Shadow's mother has long deep red hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a black dress. Her name is Elizabeth.

"Shadow and Princess Teagan, it's so good to meet you." Elizabeth said.

"I… um…" Teagan said scared and Elizabeth smiles as she grabs Teagan's hand.

"Oh my dear, there is no need to fear me." Elizabeth tells her. Elizabeth then got a better look at Teagan's wrists. "They look bad." Elizabeth said and Teagan sighs.

"It's fine." Teagan whispers and Elizabeth chuckles.

"Is that so?" Elizabeth asks and Teagan nods. "And to think, you will be my new daughter-in-law." Elizabeth said smiling and Teagan sighs. Elizabeth lets Teagan's hand go and walks closer. "You have such beautiful hair." Elizabeth said, running her fingers through Teagan's hair.

"Um, thank you." Teagan whispers.

"It's soft and the colour, I wish I had blue hair. Though I am lucky to have the shade of red I have." Elizabeth explains and Teagan looks up at Elizabeth worried. "Well… it doesn't matter." Elizabeth adds.

"Mother, how may we help you?" Shadow asks.

"I came to see my future daughter-in-law." Elizabeth replies. "Tell me Teagan, Kira said red is your favourite, why is that?" Elizabeth asks.

"Well… I… um…" Teagan said as she thought about it more, she doesn't know why she loves red as much as she does. She just does. "I don't know." Teagan replies and Elizabeth smiles.

"Red is a… how you say, the perfect colour." Elizabeth said and Teagan sighs. "I'll see you at dinner." Elizabeth said walking out and Teagan sighs.

"That's my mother." Shadow said and Teagan turns her back to him.

"She scares me." Teagan whispers and Shadow chuckles.

"Does she?" Shadow asks and Teagan nods. "Good." Shadow then said and Teagan sighs. When dinner came, Teagan sat at the long table at the head of the room where Thomas, Liam, Shadow, Elizabeth, Mephiles and a few other people. Teagan sat between Shadow and Elizabeth. Elizabeth place her hand on Teagan's shoulder and Teagan looks at her.

"You haven't touched your meal." Elizabeth said and Teagan looks down.

"I'm sorry." Teagan whispers and starts eating. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't even know the meal was sat down. Elizabeth smiles as she watch Teagan eat. Shadow place his hand on Teagan's leg and Teagan ignored it. Shadow smiles. Teagan looks at Elizabeth who was talking to Mephiles. Teagan then looks around to see four more large tables, all full of people and everyone was talking. Shadow squeezes Teagan's leg and Teagan looks at him. Shadow chuckles and Teagan sighs. "That is not funny." Teagan tells him.

"I thought it was." Shadow said and Teagan sighs. After dinner, Teagan was allowed to go for a bath. It was a nice hot bath. Then Shadow walks in and Teagan sighs as she looks away.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Teagan asks.

"Nope." Shadow replies as he takes his clothes off and joins Teagan. Teagan went red. "Let me wash that back of yours." Shadow said and Teagan slowly nods, seeing no point to fight him. He's in now. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Shadow whispers in Teagan's ear as he starts washing Teagan's back. Teagan smiles. Once Shadow was done, Teagan turns to face him and goes red.

"I can wash you back for you, if you want me to." Teagan offers and Shadow smiles.

"That would be nice." Shadow said as he turns around. Teagan then saw scars and burnt mark along his back. Shock, Teagan runs her hand down Shadow's back.

"What happened?" Teagan asks.

"Torture, fire." Shadow replies and Teagan sighs as she starts cleaning Shadow's back. There as more to Shadow than meets the eye. She's now stuck with him for the rest of her life, maybe she can learn more about him. Once she was down, Shadow moves and leans back. Teagan sighs.

'I'm going to regret this.' Teagan thought as she moves closer to Shadow. Shadow looks at her and smiles. "What happened with the fire?" Teagan asks.

"I was caught in a burning building, I was lucky that's the worse I got, even luckier that I was the only one in it." Shadow explains and Teagan sighs as she leans into Shadow who wraps his arm around her. Was Teagan falling for him? Teagan sighs as she looks at Shadow.

"Can we go to bed now?" Teagan asks.

"Of course." Shadow said. Teagan gets and Shadow follows her. They get dress and heads to Teagan's room. Once there, they lay down and Teagan sighs. Shadow was right behind her.

'I'm sorry Sonic, I hope you move on too.' Teagan thought as she closes her eyes. Stuck in an unwanted marriage. What can she do besides go with it. Teagan turns around and snuggles into Shadow. She was cold and he was so warm. Shadow smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**1 week later**

Teagan wakes up in Shadow's arm and sighs. It's now been a week. The wedding was done they are now married. Teagan sighs, Shadow has been trying to get Teagan's pregnant, she knows it. Teagan sighs, she's not ready to be a mother. Teagan sighs as she rest her head on Shadow's chest. She was so cold. She then pulls the covers up. She had no clothes on. Shadow is so warm. Shadow opens his eyes and looks down at Teagan, then smiles.

"Morning, my wife." Shadow said and Teagan looks up at him. Today they leave to Shadow's kingdom.

"Right, we leave today." Teagan whispers.

"That's right." Shadow said. Teagan heard the castle is protected under a spell so no one can sneak in or out. Teagan closes her eyes.

"Five more minutes." Teagan whispers and Shadow chuckles.

"Of course." Shadow whispers. Then Elizabeth walks in. "Mother!" Shadow shouts and Teagan looks at Elizabeth shock.

"Get up and ready. We have to go." Elizabeth tells them.

"Okay, can you leave now?" Shadow asks and Elizabeth walks out.

"Do you have a lock on your… I mean, our door?" Teagan asks softly.

"I do and when we sleep, it will be locked." Shadow tells her.

"We better get up." Teagan said as she sits up.

"Of course." Shadow said as he got up and gets dress. Teagan sighs as she gets up and grabs her dress. She then felt arms around her and Teagan sighs. She may not love Shadow, but she has to at least act like she does. This unwanted marriage. Shadow starts kissing Teagan's neck.

"Shadow." Teagan whispers. Shadow then helps Teagan get dress. Then Kira and two servants walk in.

"Make sure their bags are pack and they are ready to go." Kira tells the servant. Teagan grabs her tiara and puts it on. "Come on, breakfast is ready." Kira tells Teagan and Shadow.

"Come on." Shadow said and they head off. After breakfast, they all got ready to go. Teagan follows Shadow to his horse. Shadow looks at Teagan who walks in front of the horse and pats it. "Ready?" Shadow asks and Teagan nods as Elizabeth walks over.

"Teagan will be riding in the carriage with us." Elizabeth tells Shadow.

"Good idea." Shadow said and Teagan walks to Elizabeth. Teagan then follows Elizabeth to her carriage. Elizabeth gets in and Teagan follows her. Teagan sits across from Elizabeth and looks out the window.

"Don't look so upset." Elizabeth said as Mephiles gets in and sits next and Kira sits next to Teagan. Teagan sighs and Kira smiles as they head off. Teagan leans into Kira and closes her eyes.

"Still tired are we?" Kira asks.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers.

"Then sleep, it is a long ride to the kingdom. We should be home by nightfall." Kira tells her and Teagan nods. Home, more like her prison, but it doesn't matter. This… this is her life now. She cannot escape, even if Sonic and Sonette come for her. Teagan sighs as she thought about Sonette, Sonette is the reason Teagan knows so much on magic. Sonette risked so much for Teagan. Teagan sighs as she remembers her first lesion on magic with Sonette.

_A 16 years old Teagan is following a 17 years old Sonette. Teagan sighs, it was hot. It was midday and the sun was high. _

"_Sonette, where are we going?" Teagan asks._

"_Come on." Sonette tells Teagan and Teagan sighs. They came to a large river and Teagan smiles._

"_Wow, it's beautiful here." Teagan said as they walk to the edge. Sonette kneels down and place her hand in the water._

"_The water is warm." Sonette said._

"_Why are we here?" Teagan asks._

"_To wash." Sonette replies and Teagan went red._

"_Here?" Teagan asks looking around. _

"_Yes, come on." Sonette replies as she walks to the rocks. She then takes her bag off and sits down. Teagan slowly walks over as Sonette takes her boots off. "Tell me Teagan, what do you know about magic?" Sonette asks._

"_That's it is evil." Teagan replies and Sonette sighs. "What?" Teagan asks._

"_Not all magic is evil." Sonette tells Teagan as she stands up. Sonette place two fingers on Teagan's wounded cheek and a light appeared, when it disappeared, the cut was gone, leaving a scar. Teagan looks at Sonette shock. _

"_You… you have magic." Teagan whispers and Sonette sighs._

"_I'm a healer, I heal." Sonette replies. "Sonic fights."_

"_Why help me then?" Teagan asks._

"_Because we are not evil, we are good people who use our gifts to help others." Sonette explains as she sits down. "Come here." Sonette then said and Teagan walks over, sitting next to her. "Magic can be both a gift and a curse. Growing up, we didn't use our powers, til… till we ran. We have gone around and help so many people and not just with magic, I'm a medic, I help people with both magic and no magic." Sonette explains._

"_But there are people who use their magic, this gift for evil." Teagan said._

"_Sadly there are, people who are angry and want revenge. I made sure me and Sonic don't end up like that. Your father and a few other kingdoms have killed so many innocent people, people with magic or even practices sorcery who wouldn't harm anyone." Sonette explains and Teagan sighs. "We aren't all bad, we aren't evil. Most of us, just want to be left alone, others want to use our gift for good, but people like your father won't let us. They think we should be killed." Sonette explains._

"_I'm sorry." Teagan said._

"_It's okay, now, are we going to bath or what." Sonette said standing up and walks forward._

"_Again, here." Teagan said._

"_Shy are we?" Sonette asks and Teagan sighs._

"_A little." Teagan admits._

"_Come on." Sonette said, putting her hand out and Teagan takes it._

Teagan wakes up and sighs. Kira looks down and smiles.

"Awake are we." Kira said as Teagan sits up.

"How long was I out for?" Teagan asks softly as she looks out the window.

"A while, we are almost home." Elizabeth replies.

"Oh, okay." Teagan whispers. "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight." Teagan adds softly and Kira smiles.

"I can help with that." Kira said and Teagan looks at her.

"No thank you." Teagan said looking out the window.

"Still hate magic." Elizabeth said.

"No." Teagan said, looking at her. "I just don't approve of those who use magic for harm, to kill." Teagan tells them and Mephiles chuckles.

"Of course, that Sonette and Sonic have magic." Mephiles said and Teagan sighs. "What are they?" Mephiles asks.

"Sonette is a healer." Teagan whispers.

"A healer, I assume she healed that cheek of yours." Kira said and Teagan looks out the window.

"She did." Teagan whispers. Teagan didn't speak for the rest of the way back. Once there, Teagan looks at the castle both shock and amazed. Elizabeth, Mephiles and Kira got out and Teagan sighs as she slowly gets out. She saw Shadow waiting for her and takes his hand.

"Come on." Shadow said and they head in.

"It's bigger than I though." Teagan admits.

"Yeah, we had to keep adding to it so the whole family can fit. You should see the size of the table we have." Shadow tells her and Teagan sighs. Her new home. She was going to have to get use to this place, follow their rule. "What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Just thinking." Teagan replies.

"Come on." Shadow said. They walk into his room and Teagan looks around, this will also be her room.

"It's big." Teagan whispers. "But I don't have any clothes."

"We are working on that." Shadow tells her and Teagan nods. "Are you okay?" Shadow asks.

"I slept most of the way here." Teagan admits.

"Oh, that's fine." Shadow said as Kira walks in.

"The servants didn't think we were coming back today so dinner is late." Kira tells them.

"That's okay." Shadow said.

"No, it isn't. They should be killed." Kira said.

"That's rude Kira." Teagan said and Kira looks at her. "Were you like that to my servants, to my friends?" Teagan asks and Kira walks out.

"That's Kira though." Shadow tells her.

"It's wrong." Teagan tells him as she walks to the window. Shadow smiles. "Before Kira turned my father against me, all my friends were my servants." Teagan explains.

"I see." Shadow said. "I'll make sure she doesn't hurt those servants, stay here." Shadow said walking out and Teagan sighs. She wanted to go to her real home with Sonic and Sonette, hell she wanted to be with her father. Anywhere is better than here. Teagan signs.

'This is my home now.' Teagan tells herself as she closes her eyes. She isn't leaving here. She is stuck here.


	7. Chapter 7

Teagan wakes up in Shadow's arms and sighs. She got some sleep last night. She slowly gets up and grabs her nightgown, putting it on and sneaks out, leaving Shadow to rest. Teagan sighs as she slowly walks around. She then stops by a window and sighs.

"Sneaking around are we." she heard a male voice said, causing her to stop and turn around to see Peter, the 16th child of Elizabeth and Mephiles. He has black hair and forest green eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Peter said.

"It's fine." Teagan said. "Where's Caley?"

"Asleep, I always wake up early." Peter replies.

"Well I'm not sneaking around, I'm just looking around. I don't know my way around." Teagan tells him.

"So that's what you are calling it." Peter said as Mephiles walks over.

"What's going on here?" Mephiles asks.

"Found Teagan sneaking around." Peter replies and Teagan looks at him shock, then at Mephiles. She then runs off and heads. She then runs into Kira and gives her a hug. Kira looks at her shock as Mephiles walks over.

"I wasn't sneaking around." Teagan whispers.

"What's going on?" Kira asks.

"Peter said he found Teagan sneaking around. She ran off." Mephiles replies and Kira looks at Teagan.

"I was looking around." Teagan tells them.

"Come on, I'll show you around then." Kira tells her. Teagan lets Kira go and the pair start walking. Teagan looks back at Mephiles who was walking the other way. Teagan then sighs as she looks forwards. "Is Shadow still asleep?" Kira asks.

"Yeah." Teagan replies. "I thought why he was asleep, I could figure my way around. Then Peter found me. I… I can't believe he assured me of sneaking around when I told him I was looking around." Teagan explains. "He hates me, doesn't he?" Teagan asks.

"He does." Kira replies and Teagan sighs. "Caley doesn't." Kira adds.

"That's good, who else hates me?" Teagan asks and Kira sighs.

"Victor, Rachel and her husband Felix, Benjamin and Dominic and his wife, Grace." Kira replies and Teagan sighs.

"I understand." Teagan whispers. Kira stops, grabbing Teagan and Teagan stops.

"How?" Kira asks.

"It's who I am right, my family." Teagan said and Kira sighs.

"I fear so." Kira tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I should get back to Shadow." Teagan said walking off. She then was grabbed and pin against the wall. Teagan saw Peter. Peter wraps his hand around Teagan's throat, lifting her off the ground. Teagan panics as she tries to fight him.

"I don't know why they think bringing you here was a good idea, but I think we should just kill you and send your body back." Peter tells her.

'Shadow!' Teagan cries as she starts kicking and closes her eyes. The next thing she knew, she was on the cold ground. Teagan opens her eyes to see Peter stumbling down the hallway. Shadow runs over and pulls her up. "Shadow." Teagan cries as she gives him a hug. "He… he was going to kill me." Teagan tells him and Shadow sighs.

"It's okay, it's over now." Shadow tells her and Teagan nods. "Come on." Shadow said and the pair head to their room. Shadow walks over and grabs the key to the room. "Okay, you stay here while I'll take care of Peter." Shadow tells Teagan as he walks back to her.

"No." Teagan said and Shadow looks at her confused. "Don't leave me." Teagan pleads.

"Lock yourself in here." Shadow tells her, handing the key over.

"Okay." Teagan whispers and Shadow leaves. Teagan locks the door and rests her forehead against it. 'Why, why is this happening to me?' Teagan thought. She turns around and sits down, leaning into the door. Then she heard a knock on the door so she stands up and sighs.

"Teagan, its me." she heard Elizabeth said. Teagan unlocks and open the door and Elizabeth smiles as she walks in. Teagan sighs as she closes the door. "Shadow told me what happened, how are you?" Elizabeth asks.

"I'm fine." Teagan whispers.

"Peter won't get away with this." Elizabeth tells her.

"Just… just make sure he doesn't do it again. That's all I care about." Teagan pleads and Elizabeth walks up to her.

"I promise, he won't." Elizabeth tells her. They then heard a knock at the door. Elizabeth walks over and opens it. "Caley, come in." Elizabeth said and Caley walks in. Caley has indigo hair, deep sky blue eyes and is wearing a forest green dress.

"Teagan, I heard what Peter did. I am so sorry, I had no idea he would hurt you." Caley tells her as she walks up to Teagan.

"It's okay Caley." Teagan assures her.

"Well Peter has already heard what I had to say. He will be sleeping in a different room tonight." Caley said and Teagan sighs. "Don't worry about it." Caley tells her as Shadow walks in.

"How did it go?" Elizabeth asks.

"Father is talking to Peter." Shadow replies as he walks to Teagan. "May I speak to my wife alone?" Shadow asks.

"Of course, come on Caley." Elizabeth replies walking out with Caley.

"Thanks Shadow." Teagan whispers.

"How are you feeling?" Shadow asks.

"Sore, a little scared." Teagan replies.

"Come on, we better get breakfast." Shadow tells her and they head off. Teagan has a tight grip on Shadow's arm and Shadow smiles.

'This might just work in my favour.' Shadow thought. After breakfast, Shadow showed Teagan around. Teagan didn't let Shadow go. Then Mephiles walks over and Shadow smiles. "Father." Shadow said.

"I have had a word with Peter and he's going to stay away from Teagan as much as he can. Of course he can help it when we eat and when they pass each other when they walk around, but he won't talk to her or make eye contact to her. I told the others the same." Mephiles explains.

"Thank you." Teagan said and Mephiles smiles.

"You take care." Mephiles said walking off and Teagan sighs.

"Don't get any ideas Shadow." Teagan tells him.

"Too late." Shadow said walking off and Teagan sighs as she follows him. Teagan took it easy for the rest of the day, staying by Shadow, a little scared to leave his side. She starts to think of a plan to at least go home once to see her father again, just one more time. By night, she had a plan, but needed to get Shadow alone and she knew just the two places that was. After dinner, Teagan was soaking in a hot bath when Shadow walks in. Shadow takes his clothes off and joins her. Teagan sighs. "What is it?" Shadow asks.

"We need to get to my kingdom, to see if my father has announce me next in throne." Teagan tells him. "For me to be queen." Teagan adds and Shadow smiles. "And yes, you will be king." Teagan whispers.

"I like that." Shadow said.

"That's if we can get home and I need to see my father." Teagan explains.

"I'll see what I can do tomorrow." Shadow tells her.

"Thank you." Teagan whispers. After the bath, they got change and head to bed. Teagan sighs as Shadow kneels over her. "Shadow." Teagan whines and Shadow chuckles. "Not tonight." Teagan said.

"Why not?" Shadow asks.

"Please." Teagan whispers. "Tomorrow night."

"Okay." Shadow said as he lies down next to Teagan. Teagan snuggles into him and Shadow wraps his arms around her.

"Night." Teagan whispers.

"Night." Shadow whispers back.


	8. Chapter 8

Teagan wakes up to Shadow moving and sighs as she looks back to see him up. Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes. She didn't want to get up.

"Teagan." Shadow said and Teagan opens her eyes.

"Do I have to get up?" Teagan asks.

"Yes, now come on." Shadow tells her. Teagan sighs as she gets up and change. Shadow helps her. Once dress they head out for breakfast. "I'll talk to my father and mother today about going to your kingdom." Shadow tells her.

"Thank you." Teagan whispers and sighs as she stops.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks worry.

"Yeah, feeling a little ill." Teagan replies. "I'm fine." Teagan assures Shadow as they kept walking.

"Just take it easy." Shadow tells her.

"I will Shadow." Teagan said and Shadow smiles. 'Does he truly care about me?' Teagan thought. Once at the dining hall, they sat down and Teagan sighs.

"How do you feel Teagan?" Kira asks.

"Ill." Teagan replies.

"Can I do anything?" Kira asks worry.

"I should be fine." Teagan replies and Kira place her hand on Teagan's shoulder. "I… I might need you to stay with me." Teagan admits.

"Of course." Kira said. After breakfast Teagan heads to her room and waited for Kira. Kira walks in with a bucket and Teagan smiles.

"Thank you." Teagan said and Kira hands the bucket over. Teagan sighs as she sits it down on the ground. "I hope I won't need that." Teagan whispers.

"You do look pale." Kira tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I do feel really ill." Teagan admits as she kneels by the bucket. Kira walks over and Teagan sighs. "What's wrong with me? I was careful with what I ate yesterday and no one else is sick." Teagan asks.

"I don't know." Kira replies. Teagan then starts throwing up and Kira holds back Teagan's hair. "Let it all out." Kira whispers. Teagan sighs as she leans back and looks at Kira who pulls out a handkerchief, wiping Teagan's lips. "I think I know what could be wrong." Kira tells Teagan as she place her hand on Teagan's belly.

"And?" Teagan asks.

"Well congratulation, you are having twins. I can sense them growing inside of you." Kira tells her as three servants walk in. "Get a jug of water and get Shadow, now." Kira tells them. They bowed and walked off.

"Kira, I… I don't know if I am ready to be a mother." Teagan admits.

"I know, but I will teach you." Kira tells her and Teagan nods. She's going to be a mother. She's a little scared. Kira helps Teagan up as Shadow walks in with a servant. "Get rid of the bucket and bring a new one." Kira tells the servant who nods as she walks over, grabs the bucket and walks out.

"What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Teagan's pregnant, twins and since twins girls are in our family, it would be safe to say they will be girls." Kira explains and Shadow smiles.

"That's great news." Shadow said, walking to Teagan who place her hand over her mouth. Shadow kiss her forehead and Teagan smiles.

"I'm a little scared." Teagan admits.

"We will work through this." Shadow tells her and Teagan nods. Two servants walked in, one had a bucket and the other a jug and cup. They sat it down and heads off. Teagan grabs the water, pouring a drink and washes her mouth, spitting the water into the bucket. "Kira, can you tell the others the great news?" Shadow asks.

"Of course." Kira said walking out.

"My parents agree, we leave tomorrow to your kingdom. It will take us a couple of days to get there." Shadow explains.

"You know my father won't accept this." Teagan tells him.

"We know, but now knowing you are pregnant, this will work in our favour." Shadow explains, placing his hand on Teagan's belly. "They are strong." Shadow said and Teagan smiles. "This is a great day." Shadow tells her.

"It is." Teagan whispers and Shadow kiss her. "I should take it easy today." Teagan tells him.

"Good idea, I'll take care of our trip." Shadow tells her.

"Thank you." Teagan whispers and Shadow smiles.

"You're welcome." Shadow said walking out and Teagan sighs. Teagan grabs the bucket and lays down in bed. She was still a little tired and didn't feel like walking around. Then Elizabeth walks in and Teagan sighs. Elizabeth walks over and sits on the bed in front of Teagan.

"When Kira told me the news, I just had to check on you." Elizabeth said and Teagan smiles. "How do you feel?" Elizabeth asks worry.

"Tired, sick, sore." Teagan replies and Elizabeth place her hand on Teagan's forehead.

"That's just normal for someone in your position." Elizabeth tells her and Teagan nods.

"Oh, okay." Teagan whispers.

"You just try to rest." Elizabeth tells her.

"I don't really want to sleep, if I sleep now I won't sleep tonight and since I have an early morning tomorrow, I need my rest tonight." Teagan explains and Elizabeth giggles.

"You can sleep on the way there." Elizabeth tells her and Teagan sighs she closes her eyes. "Rest my dear." Elizabeth tells her and Teagan nods as she slowly falls back to sleep. When she woke, she saw a servant cleaning. She has light pink hair and brown eyes. She looks at Teagan and goes into shock.

"My lady, I didn't know you were awake." the servant said, going to Teagan's side.

"What's your name?" Teagan asks softly.

"Abby White." Abby replies and Teagan moans as she sits up. Teagan saw it was midday and sighs. "Would you like your lunch?" Abby asks.

"Please." Teagan replies and Abby bows, then walks out. Teagan moans as she stands up and sighs. She felt better than before. Then Shadow walks in and smiles.

"I see you are up." Shadow said, walking up to Teagan who nods.

"I am." Teagan whispers.

"How do you feel?" Shadow asks.

"Better." Teagan replies and Shadow smiles, then pulls Teagan into a kiss, wrapping his arms around Teagan's waist. Teagan wraps her arms around Shadow's neck. Shadow then breaks the kiss and rest his forehead on Teagan's.

"Good, I have been worry." Shadow said.

"Sorry, your mother said it's normal though." Teagan explains.

"She told me the same, didn't stop me worrying though." Shadow tells her and Teagan felt a slight blush.

"So… when do we leave tomorrow?" Teagan asks.

"As soon as you are up." Shadow replies. "As I said, it will take use two days to get there, are you sure you are up for the travel?" Shadow asks.

"I am and besides, I'll have you." Teagan replies and Shadow smiles.

"Yeah." Shadow whispers.

"Look Shadow, you may have force me into this marriage, but now that we have two children on their way, we have to at least make this work. And not just because you want to get back at my father." Teagan explains and Shadow nods.

"Of course." Shadow said and Teagan sighs.

"Do you think we have twin girls on their way?" Teagan asks.

"I do." Shadow replies.

"Then we have to make sure no harm comes to them, especially what you did to me." Teagan tells him and Shadow nods. Abby then walks in with Teagan's lunch and Tegan smiles.

"Oh sire, didn't know you were here." Abby said, sitting Teagan's lunch down.

"I want you to stay with Teagan." Shadow tells Abby.

"Of course sire." Abby said bowing.

"And tomorrow, you will be coming with us to Teagan's kingdom." Shadow then tells her and Abby nods.

"Yes sire." Abby said and Shadow walks out. "Can I get you anything else my lady?" Abby asks.

"No, I'm fine Abby." Teagan replies as she walks over and sits down. Abby stands back while Teagan has her lunch. Why is Shadow making Abby come? Teagan sighs, it doesn't batter, she need to keep her strength up.


	9. Chapter 9

**2 days later**

Teagan wakes up in the carriage and sighs. They are almost there, she is almost home. Teagan sighs as she looks at Abby who smiles at her. In the last two days they have travel to get to her kingdom. She's glad nothing bad happen. Teagan sighs as she place her hand on her belly. She still can't believe she is going to be a mother soon. She is still not sure how to take this. Truth be told, she wanted Sonic to be the father of her children, the one she marries, but now Shadow has… has done all this to her and he's the one instead.

"My lady." Abby said and Teagan looks at her.

"Sorry, is everything okay?" Teagan asks.

"We are here." Abby said and Teagan looks out the window.

"Home." Teagan whispers. They came to the courtyard and Teagan leans back. Shadow opens the door and puts his hand out. Teagan smiles as she takes his hand and steps out. Nathan walks down and Teagan takes a deep breath. "I need a moment." Teagan tells Shadow.

"Take your time." Shadow said and Teagan walks up to Nathan. Nathan pulls her into a hug and Teagan smiles.

"Father." Teagan whispers.

"Where have you been? Why is Shadow here? What's going on here?" Nathan asks as he lets Teagan go.

"It's a long story." Teagan replies. "He's my husband, I'm pregnant and I have been with him." Teagan explains, leaving the part she was hanging in a cell for 20 days and tortured by Liam and what Shadow did to her to make her marry him. She couldn't let him know the full truth. It was too risky to her unborn children. Nathan looks at her shock.

"What… how… no, I won't accept this." Nathan tells her.

"It's too late." Teagan whispers as she place her hands on her belly. Nathan sighs and nods as Shadow walks over.

"I have announced you back and next to the throne." Nathan said and sighs as he looks at Shadow. Shadow place his and on Teagan's back. "Come on in, we have a lot to talk about." Nathan tells them and they head in. Teagan saw Crystal who was holding Ajay and sighs. Crystal walks over and bows.

"My lord." Crystal whispers.

"Pass Ajay here." Teagan said, walking over and Crystal hands Ajay over. Crystal then bows and walks off. Nathan sighs as they kept walking. They walk into the throne room and Teagan sighs. "Father, I know you are mad, but listen." Teagan pleads.

"How can I accept this?" Nathan asks and Teagan sighs. "It doesn't matter, does it?" Nathan then asks.

"Father, I don't know what to say. My children need this father and I need my father to be by me. I know this is going to be hard, but Shadow is my husband and we are going to start a family. I want to do it here, home." Teagan explains and Nathan sighs, but nods.

"I guess you are right." Nathan whispers, remembering the four years he was trying to kill Teagan because of Kira. "Shadow, what do you know about leading?" Nathan then asks, since Shadow will be king.

"Nothing, I am the youngest, unless my 16 siblings die, plus all my nieces and nephews, I will never be king." Shadow replies and Teagan takes his hand. Shadow smiles.

"Starting tomorrow you will learn." Nathan tells him.

"Of course." Shadow said and Teagan smiles.

"Thank you father." Teagan said. As the day went on, Teagan showed Shadow around and to her room. Teagan was a little worried that Sonic and Sonette will come for her. Shadow and Teagan were in their room and Teagan sighs as she places her hands on her belly. Shadow smiles as he wraps his arms around Teagan's waist.

"So you lied to your father." Shadow said.

"He doesn't need to know the truth, I'm thinking about our children. We are going to leave the past in the past, okay." Teagan tells him and Shadow smiles.

"Oh, okay." Shadow said. "I understand." Shadow then said and Teagan smiles.

"Thank you and if you messes this up, you have to clean this up." Teagan tells him and Shadow chuckles.

"Love you too." Shadow said, pulling her into a kiss.

"Love you too." Teagan whispers and Shadow smiles. They then heard a knock on the door and Teagan walks over and opens it to see Crystal. "Crystal, what are you doing here?" Teagan asks walking out, closing the door behind her.

"What is going on? Sonette told me you were taken." Crystal asks and Teagan grabs Crystal, walking away from her door. They walk into Crystal's room and Teagan sighs.

"I was taken, by Prince Liam." Teagan tells her.

"What happened?" Crystal asks worry.

"I was hanging in a dark cell for 20 days, he… he tortured me, for the 20 days. I was let down, cleaned up and Shadow came. He wanted me, I said no. I wanted nothing to do with him. It turns out, he's Kira's little bother, the 17th child. He… he raped me. I was force to marry him after that and now, I'm pregnant, twins I am told." Teagan explains and Crystal looks at her shock.

"Your father needs to know." Crystal tells her.

"No, I can't risk their lives." Teagan tells her, placing her hands on her belly. Crystal sighs. "I am not telling you as your friend, but as your princess, you tell my father or anyone else finds out, I will have you killed." Teagan tells Crystal, looking up and Crystal looks at her shock.

"Of course my lady." Crystal said. Teagan walks out and sighs as Shadow grabs her.

"A threat, that's not like you." Shadow said as they kept walking.

"I will not take any chances. I need to protect my babies." Teagan tells him and Shadow smiles.

"I understand." Shadow said. When night came, Shadow and Teagan were having a bath and Teagan smiles. "I hope I am not corrupting you." Shadow said.

"You're not." Teagan tells him and Shadow chuckles. After the bath they went to bed. Teagan smiles, it's been too long since she has slept in her own bed. "Night Shadow." Teagan whispers.

"Night." Shadow whispers back smiling. Teagan was his for sure. He's surprise he didn't have to use any spells on to make her fall for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**3 months later**

Teagan wakes up with Shadow's arm over her waist and sighs as she place her hand on her belly. She's really starting to show now. Over the three months, Shadow has been busy learning about ruling this kingdom. Teagan hasn't seen or heard from Sonic or Sonette which is good. She can't see them, never again which hurts a lot. Sonette helped Teagan understand so much and Sonic, he… she loved Sonic so much and she wanted to be with him. Teagan sighs, it doesn't matter now, she's with Shadow now. Teagan sighs as she felt Shadow moves. Teagan looks back and Shadow smiles.

"Hi." Teagan whispers, rolling onto her back and Shadow kiss Teagan on the lips, then kiss her belly. Teagan smiles. Shadow isn't that bad of a guy, he's caring for Teagan while she is pregnant, making sure she's eating and getting enough sleep. Shadow has also been so kind and caring towards her. It's hard to believe who his family is.

"How are my three girls going?" Shadow asks and Teagan smiles. She isn't sure how Shadow can tell they are having girls, but don't care.

"We are fine." Teagan replies and Shadow rests his ear on Teagan's belly.

"This is so amazing." Shadow said and Teagan giggles. Shadow has been so excited to be a father.

"It is, two beautiful girls will be coming in our life." Teagan said and Shadow kiss Teagan, placing his hand on her belly, making sure he doesn't bump it. "I love you Shadow." Teagan whispers.

"I love you too." Shadow said. "Come on." Shadow then said and they get up. Teagan wears a lose cotton dress since the other dresses are just too tight around her belly. Once dress, they head for breakfast. Teagan then saw Rosie and looks away. "What is it?" Shadow asks.

"Nothing." Teagan replies.

"Come on." Shadow said. They walk into the dining hall and sat down with Nathan.

"Teagan, how are you feeling?" Nathan asks.

"I'm fine father." Teagan replies and Nathan smiles.

"Good and the little ones?" Nathan asks.

"Strong, I can feel it." Teagan replies, placing her hands on her belly. Nathan doesn't know Shadow has magic, let alone he is Kira's brother. After breakfast, Teagan heads to her room while Shadow helps Nathan. She walks in to see Rosie, Sonette, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge and Crystal. Teagan quickly closes the door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Teagan asks.

"Crystal got us." Sonic replies, walking to Teagan who looks away. "She told us the truth." Sonic adds.

"Then leave, it is too dangerous here." Teagan tells them as she looks at Sonic.

"Teagan." Sonic said, going to grab her, but Teagan push him back.

"No, don't touch me." Teagan tells him. Sonic looks at her shock. "Go, all of you, including you Crystal. I warn you. If you don't leave, I will have you killed." Teagan tells them.

"Teagan, this isn't you talking." Sonette said and Teagan shakes her head.

"What would you know about me? Nothing." Teagan tells who Sonette sighs. "You all left me to die, I waited, but you never came." Teagan explains.

"Teagan, we tried to find you." Sonic pleads.

"Then where were you?" Teagan asks and Sonic sighs. Teagan walks away from the door. "Just go." Teagan tells them.

"Teagan, please." Sonette pleads and Teagan shakes her head.

"I don't want to see you ever again." Teagan tells them.

"Come on, she made her view clear. She doesn't need our help." Rouge tells them. "Come on Crystal, you're staying with us." Rouge tells her and they head out. Teagan walks to the bed and sits down. Why did they come here? Teagan place her hands on her belly and sighs as she sits on the bed. It doesn't matter. Teagan sighs as she lies down in bed and thought about Sonic. He was right here. Teagan sighs as she remembers when Sonic asked her out.

_Teagan was following Sonic through the dark forest. It was night and the full moon was high. Teagan was holding Sonic's hand so she doesn't fall behind._

"_Come on." Sonic said._

"_I'm coming." Teagan tells him. They came to a cliff and the moon was huge. Teagan smiles as she walks forward and Sonic grabs her. "Wow, this is amazing Sonic." Teagan said and Sonic smiles._

"_Yeah, it is." Sonic said._

"_Why did you bring me here?" Teagan asks curious._

"_I wanted to get time alone with you." Sonic replies and Teagan went red._

"_R-really." Teagan whispers, she was glad it was night._

"_Yeah." Sonic said smiling and Teagan turns to face him._

"_Well here we are." Teagan said and Sonic chuckles._

"_Yeah, here we are." Sonic whispers._

"_What is it Sonic?" Teagan asks._

"_Nothing." Sonic replies. "I… I um, I just…" Sonic said as he got nervous and Teagan looks at him confused._

"_Sonic." Teagan said and Sonic sighs._

"_Look Teagan, I like you, a lot." Sonic admits. "But… well I don't know if… you know. I mean you are a princess and I am a…" Sonic starts explain was cut off when Teagan kiss him. Sonic looks at her shock, but smiles as he wraps his arms around her._

"_I love you too Sonic." Teagan whispers and Sonic pulls her into a kiss and Teagan wraps her arms around Sonic's neck._

Teagan sighs as she closes her eyes. She broke his heart, didn't she?

'I never wanted to hurt him?' Teagan thought as she opens her eyes. Teagan then stands up and walks to the window. She then heads off and sighs. 'I need to forget him, I have more important things to worry about.' Teagan tells herself. She doesn't need them. Shadow then walks over and Teagan takes his hand.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asks worry.

"Yes, I'm fine." Teagan replies.

"Are you sure?" Shadow asks and Teagan smiles as she place Shadow's hand on her belly.

"I'm more than fine, I'm great." Teagan tells him and Shadow smiles. "Sonic and the others were here. I sent them away." Teagan tells him.

"Did they hurt you?" Shadow asks.

"No, we talked and I told them off and Crystal. If she shows her face around here again, I want her killed." Teagan tells him.

"Of course." Shadow said and Teagan smiles.

"I knew you would understand." Teagan said as they start walking.

"Can I get you anything?" Shadow asks.

"No, I'm fine." Teagan replies. "I think we should get in contact with Kira, see if she take Ajay with her. It's just too weird with him here." Teagan explains.

"I thought the same so the letter is out." Shadow tells her and Teagan nods.

"Good, we can't risk mistakes and make sure the guards on high alert." Teagan tells him.

"Done." Shadow said and Teagan smiles. She's tired of being that kind and scared girl she was, no that Teagan died in that cell. This, this is the new her. She has been reborn.


	11. Chapter 11

**6 months later**

Teagan was walking around with three guards. She was due to give birth. She was having bad cramps and walking around helps her so she got the three guards to stay by her. She wasn't going to risk it. Kira came and collected Ajay, Nathan was mad, but he didn't stand a chance. Teagan helped her father and told him he still has two granddaughters coming into his life, that Ajay will be fine. Teagan sighs, she hasn't seen or heard from Sonic and the others which is good, but she is a little worried about them. She just hope they are okay. Shadow then walks over and they stop.

"Teagan, how are you?" Shadow asks.

"Well." Teagan replies. Shadow drops to one knee and rests his forehead on Teagan's belly.

"They will be here soon." Shadow said.

"I know." Teagan whispers. Shadow stands up and they start walking. "I'm a little scared." Teagan then admits.

"You will be fine." Shadow tells her and Teagan smiles as she leans into Shadow.

"You better stay by me." Teagan tells him.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Shadow tells her and Teagan smiles. The pair have been working on their marriage more over the six months. For their children. Teagan then stops and gasp in pain as her water broke.

"Princess." a guard said as Shadow walks over.

"We have to move." Teagan whispers and Shadow nods as they head to the room. Teagan cries out in pain as she lies down and Shadow grabs her hand. The guards ran off to get help as Abby runs in.

"Princess, sire." Abby said running over and Teagan scrams in pain.

"I'm right here Teagan." Shadow said, taking her hand and Teagan starts panting as more servants run in to help. Roxy runs over and Teagan looks at her.

"R-Roxy." Teagan pants.

"I'm right here, you need to take deep breaths." Roxy tells her and Teagan nods. The servants got everything sat up and Roxy pushes Teagan's legs up, placing a blanket over them. "Okay Teagan, I need to see if a baby is coming." Roxy tells her and Teagan nods, then cries out in pain. "Okay, push." Roxy tells her. Teagan screams as she leans back and Shadow gasp, Teagan has a tight grip on his hand.

"That's it." Shadow said. Then a cry was heard. Teagan starts panting as she sits up a bit more to see Roxy holding the newborn. Teagan chuckles as Roxy hands it off.

"Now we just have to wait for her sister." Roxy tells her.

"Our baby." Teagan whispers and Shadow stares at the newborn. He's a father. Sure he has been ready for this day, but now seeing his daughter, it is finally sinking in.

"Yeah." Shadow whispers and Teagan cries out in pain.

"Okay Teagan, one more time." Roxy tells her and Teagan nods. "Okay, push." Roxy tells her and Teagan screams. Shadow kiss Teagan's hand.

"Come on, one more." Shadow whispers. Then the cry was heard. Roxy walks off with the newborn and Teagan sits up with Shadow behind her. Roxy and Snow walks over with their newborns, handing them over. "You did it." Shadow whispers and Teagan leans back.

"I… I did." Teagan whispers. Then Nathan runs in and Teagan smiles. "Father." Teagan whispers as Nathan runs over.

"Oh Teagan, I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner." Nathan said.

"It's okay." Teagan whispers as Shadow stands up, handing the baby his holding to Nathan.

"They are beautiful." Nathan said.

"Well they do take after their mother." Shadow said, sitting back down and Teagan kiss him.

"Love you too Shadow." Teagan whispers.

"I'm so proud of you Teagan." Nathan tells her.

"Thank you father." Teagan said.

"We should put the little ones in their cribs." Nathan said walking over to one. Shadow stands up and Teagan hands the baby over, then follows Nathan. They put the babies down, they both were asleep. Shadow walks to Teagan who lies down.

"You too should rest. You need your strength." Shadow tells her.

"Okay." Teagan whispers, closing her eyes and Shadow kiss her on the forehead. Teagan fell asleep and when she woke, she saw someone by her babies. "Who is there?" Teagan asks as she sits up and cries out in pain. She then saw it was Sonette who walks over and sits on the bed.

"I had to meet them." Sonette said, placing her hand on Teagan's belly and heals her. Teagan saw it was night time. "Shadow is asleep in another room, he didn't want to disturb you or the babies." Sonette tells her.

"Why come?" Teagan asks. "After last time, I… I assumed you wanted nothing to do with me." Teagan explains.

"We are worried Teagan. This isn't you." Sonette tells her as she looks at the babies. "They are beautiful, they do get their looks from their mother." Sonette said and Teagan smiles.

"They do." Teagan whispers as Sonette walks back to the cribs. Teagan stands up and walks over too. "I… did I hurt Sonic?" Teagan asks and Sonette sighs.

"He's worried about you, more than ever." Sonette explains.

"I have to make my marriage with Shadow work, for them." Teagan tells her and Sonette sighs.

"I wish I was able to save you, protected you like I promise, but I failed you. I let you down." Sonette said and Teagan sighs. "I better go before Sonic finds out I am missing." Sonette tells her.

"I'll help you sneak out." Teagan said.

"No, you go back to bed." Sonette tells her, kissing Teagan on the forehead and heads out. Teagan looks at the babies and sighs. She starts to think of names.

'I want to name one Violet, after my mother.' Teagan thought and smiles. 'And Aleena. That was Sonette's mother name. I remember asking her that.' Teagan then thought as she heard someone walks in. She looks over to see Shadow.

"You're up." Shadow said.

"Can we name our daughters Violet and Aleena?" Teagan asks.

"Violet and Aleena, I love it." Shadow said, wrapping his arms around Teagan's waist. "How do you feel?" Shadow asks.

"Alright as much as someone who just had twins." Teagan replies and Shadow chuckles.

"True." Shadow whispers.

"I'm glad you are here." Teagan said and Shadow smiles.

"I promise you Teagan, I will change. I'll be the best husband and father around. I… I'll do my best to make sure my family won't hurt us ever again." Shadow tells her and Teagan turns around to face him. "Teagan, I need to tell you the truth. After you had Violet and Aleena, I was meant to kill you. My family say you are no longer needed." Shadow tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I… I… I need to be with them." Teagan tells him.

"I know and I will not let them near us ever again. I promise you." Shadow tells her.

"Why the change of heart?" Teagan asks.

"You open my eyes. I can't let our daughters lose you, not like you lost your mother." Shadow explains and Teagan rests her head on his shoulder. "I love you Teagan." Shadow then said.

"I love you too." Teagan whispers. "They are going to attack us, aren't they?" Teagan asks.

"Yes." Shadow replies.

"We better be ready." Teagan tells him and Shadow nods.

* * *

**The end… a war has now started between the kingdom… Shadow may have forced Teagan to marry him and has done all the evil, but he truly does care for the princess… there could be a part three with that war, but I am busy for a while so it won't be coming anytime soon… but anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye **


End file.
